


Ian and Mickey (shameless(US))

by PinappleSucker420



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinappleSucker420/pseuds/PinappleSucker420
Summary: What happened with Ian from Mickey pov all the way till Frank catches them in the store.





	Ian and Mickey (shameless(US))

**Author's Note:**

> So i was binge watching the show anf fell in love with Ian and Mickey. So i wrote a fan fic from Mickey pov. I didn't finish because i got really busy and watched the 5th season which got me super depressed. I didnt want this to go to waste. It basically the show but with Mickey thoughts honestly it would be better just to watch tye show. One last thing it is smuttier then the show but not much.

Mickey Pov

Fuck. Mandy my sister comes in crying again. My brothers where out doing something stupid no doubt. I walk over to her. "The fucks wrong with you?" She was having trouble breathing. "Ian. He he ah."   
"What he do? Did he hurt you? I swear i will kick his teeth so far that he will gag on them." i yell walking closer to her. She looked at me uncertain and nodded her head slowly. "He a fucking dead man. No one messes with a Milkovich and gets away with it." I grabs my gun and bat but Mandy stops me. "What now?" she tells me to wait until there brother got back and to go drink a beer or something. I very reluctantly did as she said not wanting her to cry anymore. It didn't make sense why would Ian try to mess with Mandy? I mean it didnt take much for Mandy to have sex. I also thought he was gay but what the fuck do i know. I grab another beer and check in for the night

 

After a couple time of trying to kill him at Kash and his house and stuff Mandy called us off and started dating the fucking dick. But who the fuck cares she ruining her own dam life. I started to think of him more often so i started stealing from the store he works at. Who the hell know what it called. The fun was that evertime i went he would just give me that eye like he wanted to do something about it. I mean he never would cause he a fucking pussy but a guy can dream. 

One day when i went there hoping i would catch his eye fucking Kash pulled a gun out on me and Ian wasnt even fucking there. I did the smart thing and stole the gun and gave him a friendly little Fuck you. Turns out this got his attention. He comes into my fucking house and destroys my room and makes all the fucking threat just because i hit Kash. That dude needs to grow a pair i bearly tapped him. 

Whrn I get home and crash and then im wake up by some cold object pressed against my back. "What the fuck." i turn around rubbing my eyes and there was  Ian "I want the gun back Mickey." "Gallagher?" i ask? "The gun" he yells. Funny this jack ass thinking he can beat me with a crow bar. "Alright"  I get up and start to hit him we wrestles around and throw each other arond. I end up on top of him sitting on his chest with him on my bed. Im holding the crowbar about to hit him bit then i see his face all crunch together then i realized i was starring. 'Dont, Dont, dont you  fucking dare' I dropped the crow bar and start to take off my shirt and back up again. I was scared for a second but then he also started taking off his clothes with a little assistance from me. I lay on the bed and he sticks his half hard cock in me. And starts pounding me. I had cock in me before but not sense i was pretty young in juvie. It felt so good. Ohh shit he finished. And a little bit later so did I. Wait what was that. "Fuck" we heard foot steps and both got under the blanket. It was my father. He walks into the bathroom without looking at us. I was scared shitless but tried really hard not to show it infront of Ian. He probably already thought low of me because i was a bottem. He walks out and said some shit about Mandy and breakfast. Then he turned around. 'Shit he saw us. Im dead.' "puts some chothes on you look like a couple of fags." he left and i started to breath. Ian got up and started to get dress when i finished i walked and get the gun and toss it on the bed. He tries to kiss me but i quickly turn around. "You kiss me and ill cut your fucking tounge out." i walk away quickly after that. I mean its not that i dont want to kiss him it just if i do that makes this more then a fuck and it couldn't be more then a fuck. 

Turns out not just a fuck a lot of fucks. There was hardly a day when i wouldn't meet him at his work or school. The good news was he was totally cool with me being a bottem. The only problem is that the more we fucked the more weird he got. Not like daddy fetish weird but like lets hang out weird. He ask things like "so this is just a bodycall?" and "wanta hang out?". It not like he doesn't get anything out of it. He gets me shouldnt that be  and it not oike anything could happen he dating my sister and im not even sure if she knows he a fag. 

Then he comes to my house crying about god know what when my father was home. I wanted to yell and hit him for being so fucking reckless. We haven't had sex with my father in the house sense the first time. But i couldnt i couldnt be fucking mad at him no matter how hard i tried. So i meet him later at work.

I walk up to the store and he quickly locks the door and pushes me to the back. "Wow. Are you ok?" i asked as i hesitatingly let him push me to the back. "Yea" he said taking off my pants and his. "I dont want to talk about it." he pushes me around and start going back and forth slowly then roughly. I placed my hand on the pole to one of the racks and he places his directly above it. His hand kept slowly falling down till it was directly on top of mine. At first i want to move it but i kind of started to like it. Then the door opens and we both look. Its fucking Kash. I quickly pull up my pants scream a cuss word then run out. I ran all the way to my house and locked myself into my bedroom. No one was home no one cared. I lay on my bed and start to bit my nails a habit i was trying to quit. 'What the fuck was i going to do. He was gonna tell somebody and my dad would beat the shit out of me and everyone whould laught and mock me. I was gonna deal with this how i always do. Threaten or kill him. I know he a pussy so i proably wont have to kill him. 

Later that day i walk into the store to find him with the fruits i pick up a piece of candy. I would be joking right now but i was to fucking scared. "Serves you right to keep your mouth shut." he start to walk away. I quickly follow him "and you better keep it shut." he still didnt fucking anser was he deaf or something. "You hear me?" he looks me in the eyes. "Put the candy back Mickey." i started to eat it now just to get on his nerves. "Hmm that sweat. I like them sweat. But then uh so do you huh?" "put it back" I turn around looking for other things to steal. Then suddenly some can burst while i hear a gun shot. "Fuck "The i turn around and he shots a bag of chips. Ian walks in and asks "Kash what are you doing."Its a fucking snicker bar." 'he has fucking lost it.' Next thing i know im on the floor and had been shot in the nee. "Fuck. Shit. Jesus. Ugg ugg. " Ian rushes over talking alot but all i can feel is the fucking pain.  

The cops eventually come and im rushed to the hospital where they put a fucking cast on me. A day or two after i was put in jail. I got into my usual routine of smoking, fucking, and playing cards. I misded Ian but i was never gonna fucking admit it. 

When i get a told i had a visitor i was hoping it was him. I mean in all honesty who else whould it be. I come sit down oh god just seeing his face made me horny. Yea there some fucking hear but i always have to be the top. When i sit down i thank his for putting money in my account for smokes . He said it was Kash but it was his idea. I look at him differently then normal. "Thanks" i say quickly. His planed was kinda clever which in all honestly turned me on. I look down not really sure what to say. "How long?" he asks. "Suppose to be a year. Not long if i dont do something stupid." 'overcrowding proably the best thing about jail.' "like what." he asks. "Like stabs that fat fucking Mick who keeps trying to steal my fucking jello." I wanted to show him i was ok in jail so he would stop fucking worrying like some pussy. "Me?" asked Mick. "Yea" i yelled "fuck you." i put my ear back to the phone. "I. i miss you." "Say that again and ill rip your tounge out of your head." He gives me a smirk like i was joking. I look around wondering if anyone would hear me if i said it back. I was going to but he fucking put his hand up and ruin it." take you hand off the glass." "ohh" he quickly put it down. After that he left and i didnt see him until i got out. When i do he fucking there cause he wants to keep Mandy safe. Then after we walk away after a few fuck you to the guards he tried to put his hand on my back.

Mandy, Ian, and I hanged out all day until Mandy had some freind she had to see which was proably cover for sex. But i didnt care just meant i get to bone her boyfriend. 

So we walk down this track actually talking. Usually i hated it when we talked it was like he was always working in some gay shit but this time it was just like we were friends. We talked about math and westpoint. Which i thought was stupid but i wasn't gonna stop him.  We drank a bear but eventually i couldnt take it and told him "Do you want to chit chat more or do you want to get on me." this was something ive been waiting for awhile. He gladly excepted my request and i turned around and he slowly stuck himself in me again. It didn't take long til i was gone. God he had one hell of a fire croch. We put are pants back on and i made some remark about little leagues sense we where at a baseball park. Turns out our life have been interconnected for awhile.  He started doing pull ups while i drank a bear. "Tought guy huh?" i quickly started doing pull ups as well. He watched playing with a knife and drinking my bear. "Not much to do in the joint but work out." "you could read." "fuck off im fucked for life anyways man." "want to sneak into the socks game tomorrow." 'did he just ask me on a date. Im a Milkovich i dont do dates.' " Nah man i got to get me a job. If i dont get one in two weeks my probation skanks gonna do it for me and ill end up losing a fucking limb at the meat packing plant." "Maybe she find you something better." "She aint gonna find fuck all. My dad even had to threaten this milky douche from high-school to find me a job to tar are roof." " maybe you could head down to Mountain X take some vocational training. " Why the fuck we talking about community college right now." 'I cant even do high school nevertheless college.' "Jesus crist you want to spread out a blanlet and look for shoting stars next?" This was the exact fucking thing i was trying to avoid. "I could talk to Linda."(Kashes wife) " im sorry you want me to work at the place i got shot." "redemption tale." 'i wouldn't mide spending all day with Ian. ' "What id be doing?" "helping." "I aint cleaning uo after people." It a pretty clean store Mickey." "What about security?" "You know scary people like me who come in the store and try to steal shit. " Stealing been down sense your shoting" 'shit i was looking forward to this he must think im in love with him or something. "Hey do what ever you watch you brought it up" "alright." 'I guess theres only one thing to do ' "you ready to go again or do you need time, fire crouch." He pushes me and i smile a bit. We take our pants off. And he sticks it in again. I moan as he keeps thrusting but this time he slowly works his way down to my dick and jacks me off. Wow he really has misses me. We hold out about five minutes longer then last time the we keep talking as we both walk home. 

A day or two later i start working with him and its actually fun. We talk about thr army, crappy childhoods, and we fuck. Mostly fuck but still. He even started making jokes about me being a bottem. Usually i hate that stuff but im starting not to mind. Everthing was going great until fucking Frank.

Ian and i slip into the back for some restocking. When we started fucking. I was ontop of some boxes jerking myself while Ian pounding me then the fucking devil appears. "Hi boys" say Frank. "Front door was locked so i came in the back. No pun intended." The fuck kind of time this is for jokes. "You might want to check the locks." he starts grabing a bunch of diffrent stuff while we hurry to get our chothes. Ian must be scared shitless. I know i would be if my father found out. But i looked at him and he seemed more annoyed then scared.  We walk out and he saids. "You look a little busy so just put this on my tab." he walks past them then turns around giving a salute. "As you where sailors." The fuck with the jokes.


End file.
